


Have you seen it, John?

by quartzfarmer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Gen, Random & Short, breadfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzfarmer/pseuds/quartzfarmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the kink meme prompt: Sherlock and/or John discover breadfish. <br/>http://www.weebls-stuff.com/songs/breadfish/<br/>That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you seen it, John?

     John is suddenly woken from his slumber by the vibrating of his room caused by... is that music? He slams his hands over his ears and dashes down the stairs, pressing harder as the volume increases with the lessening distance. "Bloody hell, Sherlock! What _is_ that?!" he shouts into the seemingly empty room. His eyes scan the room and he finally spots the consulting detective under the desk, transfixed on the screen of John's laptop. "Sherlock! Turn it down."

     Sherlock looks up with a start, "Have you seen it, John?" he shouts back. He never looks away from the screen. "The marvelous breadfish?"

     Dropping to his knees, John yanks the computer away and mutes the volume, "It's four in the morning, some people have to work tomorrow."

     "But John, look at this. Just for a moment, please." Sherlock is whispering as if he is in a trance and John would be slightly more concerned, if not for his flatmate's tendency to be eccentric.

     Rubbing his eyes so they aren't blurry from sleep he yawns, "Just for a moment." He turns the volume on the laptop way down and then watches the graphic. "Oh." he murmurs. Maybe he can grant Sherlock a bit more than one moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any errors, this was written at 12:45AM and not checked over.


End file.
